


fun to be around

by requiemzoe



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemzoe/pseuds/requiemzoe
Summary: in which cady is, like, in love with janis or something.





	fun to be around

cady isn’t quite sure how she gets into these situations, honestly. she even considered the possibility that saying yes when janis asked if she wanted to see old texts from her ex girlfriend, that it could make her feel like this. it’s when janis pulls up a particularly hurtful one from when the two were arguing that cady really starts to bristle.

“i honestly can’t believe i dated that.” janis says, laughing. “doesn’t it hurt?” cady asks incredulously, “reading these?” it hurts me, she adds mentally.

“well, i mean, not particularly. i guess? i’m really over it, this was, what, 2 years ago?”

cady just nods. “do you wanna do something else?” she asks, praying for a yes from janis. when said girl pauses, she panics. “i mean, not that this isn’t fun or whatever, well actually it isn’t, i feel kind of really gross right now.”

janis laughs her full, cackling laugh, but it’s not a mean one. she’s laughing with cady, not at her. (damian taught her the difference when she first started hanging out with the plastics.) “you jealous, caddy?” janis laughs as she tosses her phone back onto cady’s bed.

cady fake laughs weakly, and the look on janis’ face tells her everything she needs to know. she makes a split second decision to come clean, probably not the best idea, but cady is stupid with love anyways. 

“i really like you. a lot. which is crazy because i know two or three months ago i was accusing you of being in love with me when now the opposite is true, and i feel so bad still for putting you through that because you didn’t deserve i, an-“

cady could’ve talked herself to death ranting about janis, but said girl is kissing her now. and while it isn’t the fanfare that she’s seen in american movies with fireworks and epic music, it’s perfect. kissing janis sarkisian on her bed while the sun sets outside her window is cady heron’s definition of perfect. 

they make out until cady’s lips tingle, but neither of them are stopping. janis is strong, but sweet, her hands wandering everywhere but not overbearing. cady slips her fingers underneath janis’s worn, paint stained hoodie, wanting to be as close to the girl as possible besides being nestled between her legs. 

when janis shudders at the feeling, cady practically melts, pushing her hands up to slide against her skin and wanting to feel every inch of the girl under her. janis shifts under her when cady’s hands slide back down to her hips, accidentally pushing her flimsy pajama shorts down a little. “caddy,” janis mumbles, and cady makes a mental note of how her voice sounds. 

“yeah? did i do something wrong? shit, i’m sorry, i’ve never made out with anyone, i just,”

”you didn’t do anything wrong, i just want you to know that the scars are old.”

”scars? i didn’t feel any...” cady looks down and is met with 10 or 20 raised lines and x’s scattered across janis’s hips  right where her hands were. she pushes up her shorts to find maybe 10 more across her thighs. she’s right, they’re old. they’re wrinkling at the edges and already a pale white. 

“baby,” cady starts.

”i know, they’re super freaky, i don’t do that anymore so you don’t have to worry or anything,”

”are these from when regina...”

”yeah. i know, they look crazy, i’m not crazy, swear.” janis says dismissively, going to kiss cady again.

”i don’t think you were crazy. you were hurting, janis. this was your way of dealing, it’s okay as long as you don’t do it anymore.”

janis practically beams at her. “you’re amazing, caddy.”

cady shrugs, rolling her eyes a little. “so amazing. i should just be queen of northshore high school. wouldn’t that be crazy?”

“super crazy. outlandish, honestly. where do you get this stuff?”

and cady is just so charmed with the way janis’ mouth looks when she’s smiling that she can’t help but kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t really like this?? prob deleting in two days but i do wanna write something better w these two and i will !!! sry 4 this mess


End file.
